


Squad logic

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is always playing his games when he’s not practising volleyball. it brings out Nekoma regulars’ protective side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squad logic

**Author's Note:**

> for the twitter white day special challenge with tlist friends jihye, vowel and whit. Sorry for the lateness.

Kenma Kozume finally bought the Final Fantasy XV game. After saving up all his school lunch money and snacking coins for months, he had gathered enough to purchase the game from his favorite game store in Shibuya (okay, he loaned one third of the rest of the price from Kuroo’s pocket money).  He popped the game into his PSP, heart pounding and expectations soaring, and played for hours, building his character’s strength, defense, gathering items for healing and attack and adding more points. The game never left his sight unless he was sleeping, doing his business in the bathroom or during volleyball practice.

 

His one-track mind focused on gaming, although really not unusual for kids his age, brought out the worried side of his team.

 

Like how Kuroo made it his business to feed him properly.

 

“Here. You don’t have money for lunch, do you?” Kuroo dropped a pack of fresh melon bread onto Kozume’s game screen. “Bought extras.”

 

Kenma didn’t complain. Kuro did this all the time, trying to distract him when Kuro was serious.

 

“Huh? Really? Not that hungry.” Without missing a beat, Kenma picked up the bread by the corner of its pack with his teeth and pulled it off his PSP game screen. His eyes quickly scanned the life bar and the damage bar for any missing in action changes, his fingers continued to punch the buttons left, right, center, left, left, center, take weapon, heal, heal, left, left.

 

Kuroo smirked and tsked at him. “All right, lemme do it.” Kuroo reached out and took the melon bread from Kenma’s teeth, popped the package open and peeled it open so that the melon bread could stick out more. “Open your mouth. Ahhh~.” Kuroo pressed the bread against Kenma’s mouth. Without tearing his eyes from the fight he had engaged with the final boss, Kenma obediently opened his mouth and bit into the melon bread.

 

“Eat the rest on your own, Kenma. I’m hungry.” Kuroo complained, but even if he did say that, he waited till the last piece of melon bread got past Kenma’s teeth and finally pulled back to focus on the obento he bought along the way. Today he only had some money for the a konbini bento, its content filled with sticky rice and five pieces of croquette, three slices of broccoli and a half, hard-boiled egg. It won’t be enough to stave off his hunger, especially during club practice, but it will do. Better than starving in class. Kuroo made it a habit to carry at least some more bills to buy extra energy bars and bran crackers.

 

While Kuroo kept an eye on Kenma’s food intake, Yaku made sure Kenma didn’t walk into deceptively flat surfaces.

 

Even though Kenma had already perfected the art of playing games while walking a straight line without stumbling over a random hole in the ground and slam his head against the nearest street lantern, Yaku was still worried.

 

An arm around Kenma’s waist, and Yaku steered him around the corner. A tug on the end of his jersey shirt and Yaku had Kenma quicken his pace. A hand touching Kenma’s elbow, stopping him to advance, Kenma’s back was against Yaku’s chest and Yaku had him safe by the sidewalk before the passenger light turned green.

 

“You should watch your step more closely, Kenma. You almost kissed the car.”

 

“Uhn.” Kenma nodded vaguely, disinterested, as he thumbs punched faster to save his character from drowning in the middle of his mission.

 

Yaku sighed, resting his face in his palm, utterly feeling ignored. “Why am I doing this again?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that too.” Kuroo moved close. “What are you now? His mom?”

 

“Says the one who keeps tabs of his food intake.” Yaku sneered.

 

“I’ve the highest privilege as childhood friend.” Kuroo grinned, “I can get away with everything.”

 

Unlike everyone else, Taketora and Inuoka would scream and shout in the background, their version of cheerleading. Taketora even wrote a song to chant, though Inuoka much prefered making sound effects every time Kenma cleared a stage and finished his big missions.

 

“TO THE RIGHT, RIGHT, YEAH, HIT HIM, SLASH HIM, THE WEAK SPOT IS HIS LEG, UGH, UGH MOVE, MOVE --AH-GHG NOOOOOO!” Taketora raged, throwing his arms in frustration.

 

Kenma pressed several buttons to restart his mission, eventually resurrecting his dead character in the game. “What are you working yourself up for?”

 

“BUT YOU DIED! AND NOW YOU HAVE TO REPLAY THAT MISSION AGAIN. YOU WENT THROUGH ALL THE STAGES AND NOW YOU HAVE TO RE-DO EVERYTHING! ISN’T THAT FRUSTRATING?” Tears streamed out of Taketora’s eyes.

 

While Kenma remained both silent and quiet during gaming, losing his character life wouldn’t incite any sense of anger, frustration or any other complicated feelings from within him. He simply liked playing and if his character died, then resurrecting him was a necessary option to complete this game. Frustration was never his thing anyway. Took too much energy. Too much headache.

 

“Fuwoooo. Whuooo. Whooosh.” Inuoka murmured under his breath as he bounced beside Kenma and poked a straw into his newly bought milk tea, “Drink, Kenma-san?” he held the drink to Kenma, the straw very close to Kenma’s lips.

 

“Uhn. Fine.” Kenma mumbled and caught the straw between his teeth, sucking the milk tea carefully until he released the straw.

 

“You know,” Inuoka pulled the drink back and looked over Kenma’s shoulder to watch the mini story scenes Kenma had opened. Something in the back caught the corner of his eye. “That guy has been following us for a while, that Lev”

 

“Uhn. He’s been persistent.” Kenma’s attention remained focused on his game as he kept pressing next button to skip the story line and too long dialogues. He didn’t even turn to look at whoever was behind him.

“Kenma-saaaaannnn, I got your favorite apple pie! Toss me the ball.”  

 

The shout jarred Kenma out of his concentration for a moment, his thumb pressed the wrong button.

 

“Ah.” Kenma paused. He unintentionally killed off his character. While everyone did their best to support him during his gaming time, it’s only one tall, giant Lev who would disturb him with a few words. Kenma sighed mournfully at his game and then flicked a gaze to Lev.

 

“Practise is over already. Why are you still after me?”

 

“Nekoma’s Ace is getting closer and closer to perfection,” Lev boosted. “Toss me another-.”

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

“But Kenma-saaaannnn. I even got your favorite pie.” Lev teared and held out a small paper handbag, decorated with bright pink cherry blossom silhouettes with the bakery’s name curled cutely around them.

 

“You’re the worst!” Inuoka gasped. “Playing into Kenma-san’s weakness,”

 

Kenma stared at the bag, huffed and looked away. “Fine. Tomorrow then. I’ll toss you some more balls at practise.”

 

 

**End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /cries/ keeping them IC is really hard.


End file.
